1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of rotary cultivators typically used in lawn and gardening care, and more specifically is in the field of grass lawn dethatcher attachments for such rotary cultivators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several patents have been issued that disclose a variety of self-powered and/or self-propelled apparatus for cultivating grass lawns to remove the matt of dead grass clippings that forms a brown blanket-like ground cover around the base of the live grass blades. This undesirable ground cover has become commonly known as thatch, and the devices to forcibly remove the thatch from amongst the blades of growing grass, with a minimum of damage to the growing grass, have become known as dethatchers.
Disclosed herein is a device that can be made available in kit form to owners of self-powered cultivators, that will be interchangeable with the soil cultivating tines provided with such cultivators, and that when attached to such cultivators in the manner disclosed, will convert the primary function of such cultivators from soil cultivation to grass lawn dethatching.